O Little Town of Las Vegas
by Ladykestrel
Summary: The CSI Christmas party is at Iris's house. Mistletoe anyone?


**Title:** "O Little Town of Las Vegas"  
**Rated:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** As always, don't own or claim the CSI characters who belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker, as this is just an outlet in creative exercise. Iris is my own personal creation though.  
**Acknowledgement**: "A Moment Like This" written by Jorgen Eloffson & John Reid, sung by Kelly Clarkson. Beta support from Kacee, Mel and Onyx, my three musketeers

Grissom rang the doorbell to Iris's town home while Sara stood beside him. Seeing no else around, Sara's eyes glinted with mischief as she spontaneously gripped Grissom's coat and pulled him close for a quick kiss. He could never resist her, their lips meeting and then parting as the kiss deepened. They didn't see Iris peering through the side window and her resulting smile. She'd give them a moment of privacy before making a lot of noise opening the door.

Iris had opened her home to host the Christmas party for the graveyard CSI team. She had collected everyone's gifts in advance to place under the Christmas tree for the exchange later that evening.

Sara and Grissom heard Iris coming to the door, jingling bells, and parted just before the door opened quickly. With a grin, Iris ushered them inside. She wore her hair longer now and had it pulled back with in a headband of plaid Christmas ribbon tied in a bow on top. "Merry Christmas, you two, come on in and make yourselves at home. You're first on the scene so to speak!"

Sara giggled as she went to join Grissom on the love seat in the living room. The home was festively decorated for the holidays. Iris had a two-story town home with two bedrooms, 2-1/2 baths, a den and a 1-car garage. Jimmy Buffett's Christmas Island was playing in the background on the stereo.

Glancing at the couple, Iris stifled a sly smile sneaking to her lips. She wasn't telling anyone where the mistletoe was positioned and was looking forward to seeing who would be caught unaware. As for herself, she was content to be the hostess with the mostess and felt being a mistletoe target was not going to happen.

"Do you need any help, Iris?" Grissom asked, appreciatively smelling the aromas of Iris's efforts wafting from the kitchen.

"Nope. Everything's pretty much ready. We're having barbecue brisket and ham, tofu surprise, homemade mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet corn casserole, and pumpkin pie." Iris rattled off the menu items as she went to check the barbecue smoker on her patio.

"Yummy! Can't wait!" Sara said as she headed off to the kitchen to help Iris anyway. Iris never failed to make a vegetarian alternative for Sara, who appreciated her friend's consideration.

The doorbell rang again and Grissom went to get the door. Jim Brass framed the doorway carrying a bottle of holiday cheer. "Evening, Jim, enter."

"Where's everybody?" Brass asked as he came in and took off his coat.

"Sara's helping Iris and everyone else is on the way." Grissom replied, amiably.

Jim walked on into the kitchen and gave Sara the bottle of rum, Sara pointed to the patio with a wink.

Brass snuck up behind Iris to plant a kiss on the back of her neck, as Iris squealed in surprise and nearly dropped the lid of the BBQ smoker. She turned and punched him playfully in the arm as he chuckled. "Here, studly, make yourself useful!" She fumed at him and gave him the BBQ fork and spatula, walking back inside as his chuckles continued. The two had only recently started dating, yet they acted more like a couple who'd been together a while.

"Men!" Iris groaned at Sara, who nodded in agreement.

Over the next several minutes, the rest of the team arrived. Catherine came in with Warrick, followed by Nick who had brought Mandy as his date, then Greg who arrived solo. He had invited Sofia as his date but she'd been called away to help on a case last-minute. Grissom acted as doorman, taking coats to the master bedroom. The sectional couch, loveseat, and matching recliner chairs were getting crowded.

"Romeo arrives without Juliet?" Warrick teased Greg, who rolled his eyes as he grimaced.

Catherine joined Sara in the kitchen with Iris, while Mandy decided to make it a foursome. "Iris, how do you want to set this up?" Catherine queried. Jim was helping Iris bring in the BBQ brisket and ham from the smoker.

"Buffet style works best!" Iris grinned. It took little time to set up the meal and call the evening to order.

"Griss, get this feast goin' on, boss!" Catherine exclaimed.

Grissom lead the procession as everyone went to load up plates; many compliments floated Iris's way as the meal was enjoyed. She remained in the kitchen area to see to anyone needing something to drink or anything else.

Once the meal was concluded, Warrick was nominated to play Santa to dispense gifts. There had been a drawing of names and no one was to know in advance who had whose name.

"Okay, this first package is addressed to Sara from Grissom." Warrick said as he gave her the wrapped box.

Raising her eyebrows while giving a slight look Grissom's way, Sara tentatively shook the package that gave a muffled metallic rattle and tore carefully at the paper. Grissom had discretely requested to be Sara's Santa to Doc Robbins who had been in charge of the drawing.

"Heck, girl, get on with it, it's not wrapped in gold and diamonds!" Catherine exclaimed with a slight smirk.

Sara merely arched a brow at Catherine but complied with quickly tearing the paper away to take off the top of the box. Her eyes widened as a bright pink hue highlighted her face. Grissom's brow furrowed at her expression, curious to know the reason she was blushing.

"Well, Sara?" Brass queried. "Cat got your tongue?"

Knowing she couldn't get away with refusing to reveal the contents of the present, Sara lifted out the pair of handcuffs lined with purple velvet and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Grissom was sipping at some spiced hot apple cider and thought he was going to choke.

The corners of Catherine's mouth jerked convulsively; Warrick was covering his own mouth with one hand; Greg struggled to look serious as he glanced up at the ceiling; Mandy sat beside Greg staring at the floor, but little snorts were heard; Nick had hands over his face as his shoulders shook silently; Jim, on the other hand, lost it and his deep laugh was soon echoed by the rest of the group. Iris's battle to keep her own composure was as great an effort; she just couldn't find it in her heart to laugh along at Sara's expense.

Sara managed a weak smile as the laughter around her continued for a few minutes. Grissom's own grin was fixed; this was to have been a present reserved for them at home and one to be immediately enjoyed. The image of Sara being covered in chocolate syrup while in those velvet handcuffs in their bed wearing nothing but a smile caused an immediate response south of the belt buckle. He compensated by crossing his legs and throwing a little afghan over his lap and partially on Sara's.

"Way to go, Griss," Sara hissed out of the side of her mouth for him to hear alone.

Iris came to the rescue. "Grissom, good gravy, that gag gift is too much. You had us all going! I told you to get something crazy but good Lord! Sorry, Sara, I was supposed to get that not you!"

Grissom's blood pressure began returning to normal as he said, sheepishly, "My mistake, Iris!"

Warrick gave a ho-ho-ho as he resumed dispensing the presents.

Catherine received a gift certificate for a massage from Greg, who blushed himself when she asked if he was going to give it to her and make it a full body session.

Nick's present came from Sara and consisted of tickets to an upcoming rodeo that were concealed in the band of a new black western cowboy hat. He proudly put it on. Mandy took the opportunity to tell him how sexy the black hat looked on him and that it brought out his dark brown eyes. His wide grin was not going away anytime soon.

Brass's gift said "To Jim, From Rick" as Jim dug through gobs of tissue paper to find a gift card from Warrick to the newest car wash in Vegas, where scantily clad and very buxom women washed the vehicle while the customer enjoyed the view. This cracked up virtually everyone, especially Brass, who admitted he'd been curious to check this place out. Iris caught his eye as she excused herself to the kitchen for a moment. Her expression was neutral.

Warrick placed a wrapped box next in Greg's lap; the giver identified on the box as none other than Nick. Inside the box he found several CDs of the various alternative groups he liked to listen to. Several of his team members had fond memories of his theatrical antics in the DNA lab before he became a CSI.

Grissom found himself to be Warrick's next target. A smile crinkled his face as he looked over at Catherine who had drawn his name. Wasting no time, he tore off the paper and peered inside the box to bring out a new entomology book he'd had his eye on. He asked her how she knew and Catherine merely smiled secretively as Sara's hand squeezed his knee under the afghan, only to start making slow circular movements as it journeyed up his inner thigh. Grissom's sharp intake of breath rewarded her sneak attack.

Warrick then targeted himself as he found that Iris had drawn his name. Like a little boy, he opened the gift-wrapped box that was of pianos with wreaths. He let out a small whistle as he found a rare album of the jazz pianist Oscar Peterson and gave Iris an appreciative hug. She whispered to him that Catherine had told her this was his favorite jazz piano player.

Resuming his gift dispensing duty, Warrick turned to give Iris her present. Her eyebrows rose as she read Brass's name on the card, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. What had he done to get her name? His expression was expectant, so she wasted no time in opening the package to peer inside. She gulped.

"I know that box and wrapping paper! Brass, what'd you get from Victoria's Secret?" Catherine hooted with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

"Come on, Iris; don't keep us in suspense here!" Nick wisecracked.

Her face a bright crimson, Iris slowly lifted up a nearly see-through deep burgundy teddy embroidered with a pink parrot initialed "JB" with matching garters and bustier. A ripple of laughter gradually became a tidal wave from her teammates, while Brass gave her a leering grin.

"Brass, it will be a cold day you know where before you see me in this!" Iris said in disbelief. She held up the outfit to her front as she shook her head.

"I'll take odds on that," Jim said half-seriously.

"Me too!" Nick and Greg and Warrick echoed in unison.

"Jim takes no prisoners when it comes to betting, so be warned, Iris!" Catherine joked.

"Besides, Iris, it's been endorsed as a Jimmy Buffett teddy, so you're committed to wear it for a fellow parrot-head!" Jim stressed, grinning.

As Iris's blush worsened, the guys all hi-fived Brass. Always good at taking the offensive, Catherine came to the rescue and said, "Brass, you know I had to get clothes for you when you were in the hospital, so if Iris has to wear this then you're going to wear those Ninja Turtle boxers from your top dresser drawer."

"Hey, hey, hey, play nice, Cat!" Brass griped good-naturedly.

As the laughter died down, Grissom suddenly had a scathingly brilliant plan. "Iris, can Sara and I go take a look at your Jeep in the garage? Didn't you say you were thinking of selling it?"

Iris gave him a quizzical look for a moment, but decided to go along with it. "I had given it some thought. Let me get you the keys."

Standing up with difficulty due to the aroused nature of his testosterone, Grissom firmly took Sara by the arm after accepting Iris's keys to head through the kitchen to the garage.

The group then to break up somewhat as Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass went to Iris's den to try out Nick's NFL video game on her Sony PlayStation that was hooked up to her big screen TV. The ensuing whoops and hollers told Iris that a game was in progress and that the grown men were quickly showing their little boys with toys side.

Catherine smiled. It was good to hear Warrick's laugh. His marriage to Tina had ended in annulment just weeks before. His general mood had been subdued as it was and perhaps now the Warrick she especially knew would begin to resurface.

Iris walked into the den carrying a large bowl of popcorn for the guys to enjoy. A game between the Dallas Cowboys and the New York Giants was in progress. "Kick New York's butt, go Cowboys!" Iris crowed, noting Brass's grimace. All four men were busy with their game controllers clicking away.

Coming back out to the kitchen, Iris saw Catherine rummaging in the refrigerator as she worked on making a mixed drink. "Hey, Iris, we're nearly out of ice!"

"I'm on it! I've got an old fridge out in the garage and the icemaker ought to be full. Be right back!" Iris grabbed a large mixing bowl and headed out to the garage. Opening the door, Iris found the garage to be dimly lit and the rear of her Jeep to be rocking noisily. Sporting a sly smile, Iris flipped the garage light twice as a signal. Grissom's head shot up and Iris saw his stunned expression through the glass of the rear window. He cocked his head slightly and gave her a Cheshire cat grin before Sara's arms snaked up around his neck to pull his head back down.

"Ten minutes, kids, don't be too obvious now!" Iris laughed as she quickly got the ice and retreated back into the kitchen.

Jim was waiting for ice to put in his rum-and-coke. He saw Iris's expression and her effort to keep her giggles low. "Whassup?"

"Umm, let's just say Griss and Sara are testing the Jeep out and I'm glad I put heavy-duty shocks on it, especially in the rear end." Iris said with a knowing wink as Jim was sipping at his drink. Brass began to chuckle and snort, nearly spraying his drink through his nose. He moved to pull Iris into an embrace but she evaded him as she went back out to the living room, causing Brass to make a pouty face.

Greg and Mandy were standing near the front door having a heated discussion about a certain DNA technique. Mandy threw her hands up in the air as neither she nor Greg would give an inch. She glanced up at the ceiling, looked at Greg, and pointed up. A bunch of mistletoe hung over them. Greg looked sheepishly at Mandy who looked at him impishly but expectantly too. He carefully took her in his arms as he moved to kiss her. Mandy's eyes closed as she gave in to the kiss that began to intensify between them.

"Busted!"

Greg and Mandy looked over to see Brass standing there with hands on hips. He then jerked his thumb toward the den where Nick could be heard as he was trying to best the previous high score on Grand Theft Auto.

Brass felt a hand pat his posterior as Iris gave him a low wolf whistle before she sprinted upstairs. She wanted to get a breath of fresh air on the balcony from her master bedroom. Jim wondered why she was being so elusive, shrugged his shoulders at Greg and went into see how Nick's game was going.

Wow! Don't drink the water around here Iris thought as she went to open the doors to the balcony, only to find Warrick and Catherine involved in their own make out session. Warrick had Catherine lying beside him as they cuddled on the lounge chair, the kiss in progress particularly involved and open-mouthed. They broke apart upon seeing Iris. "Oh my good gravy, sorry, return to duty!" she exclaimed as she shut the French doors to give the couple privacy. Catherine giggled against Warrick's lips before he suspended her chance of speaking further.

Trotting back downstairs, Iris saw that Mandy was now seated beside Greg with a speculative look as if reevaluating whom she'd come with versus whom she'd just received a killer smooch from.

Just then Grissom and Sara returned from reviewing the Jeep, a little clothes straightening still in progress.

"How do you rate the Jeep then, Gil?" Brass asked pointedly.

"Very sturdy and reliable, new shocks a plus too." Grissom replied evenly.

"Takes a licking and keeps on ticking." Iris couldn't resist chiming in as Grissom shot her an oh-no-you-didn't-just-say-that look.

Nick came in after playing one more game on the PlayStation of Grand Theft Auto. "Wow, look at the time! Hey, those of us on shift had better get to stepping! Mandy, hon, you ready? Look, mistletoe!" Nick took Mandy under the mistletoe to give her the traditional kiss which she accepted while sneaking a look Greg's way.

Now that the mistletoe was known, several combinations of quick kisses were exchanged. Brass especially found himself on the receiving end of various lip-locks from Sara and Mandy.

"Thanks, Iris, it was a great party! See you guys back at the lab!" Nick escorted Mandy out the door to his Denali.

"Yeah, I'm due on as well so I'm headed out. It was a blast here tonight, Iris." Greg gave Iris a quick hug and peck on the cheek as he also departed. His gaze had followed Mandy when she left, not escaping Brass or Iris's observation.

Somehow Warrick and Catherine found a way to quietly materialize into the living room undetected as they came downstairs.

"I need to get Lindsey at my mother's place, so I'm calling it a night too. Thanks for having the party here, Iris, we had a fun time." Catherine smiled as Warrick helped her with her coat. She made sure to give Brass then Grissom a fast kiss under the mistletoe before leaving.

"Can't wait to play the Oscar Peterson album. That's one of his rarer recordings and hard to find. First thing I'm going to do at home after shift's over. You're so fly, Iris." Warrick leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"And you're such the Dark Knight," Iris quipped with the nickname she had given him not long after she came to the Vegas lab. She fondly watched the couple leave to go on to Warrick's Tahoe.

Brass came next as he got ready to go. He had the night off but the party was breaking up. "Thanks, Iris, great food and great company as always. Call you tomorrow, okay."

"Sure, Jim. G'night!" She said softly but wistfully as he headed out to his Taurus.

As Jim got into his car, he nearly sat on a 6-foot long cylindrical tube wrapped in Christmas Santas sitting in the front seat. Puzzled, he tore off the paper and opened the end of the cardboard tube to find the fishing rod he'd been wanting in the catalogue from Bass Pro Shops for months as well as a gift card on the reel for a guided fishing tour on Lake Mead. "Omigosh."

Sara and Grissom also had to go as night shift beckoned for them as well. Grissom especially needed to get going as he had assignments to prepare and dispense. Iris pointed at the mistletoe, saying they couldn't go until observing the Yuletide tradition and to put some heart into it. Grissom needed no encouraging as he gently drew his Sara to him, relishing any opportunity to taste her lips. Reluctantly, they parted and then Grissom spontaneously grasped Iris's hand to kiss.

"Ever the gentleman, kind sir! See you two tomorrow night, then!" Iris grinned as Grissom and Sara went out the door.

"Wow-whoa-whew! Cupid's been busy tonight!" Iris exclaimed. She went and put on a Kelly Clarkson song "A Moment Like This" that made her think of Brass, then went for the stepladder to get up and take down the mistletoe. A wistful sigh escaped her as she climbed up and teetered a bit, cursing her short height for a moment, as she was unable to reach the mistletoe. As she began to step back down, two strong arms encircled her to turn her about suddenly on the stepladder.

Her eyes went wide as Jim moved in for the kill. "Thought you could avoid your man all night without even one turn under the 'ol mistletoe, eh?" His lips took hers before she could reply…"your man" echoing in her mind with delight.

"Didja know you had me hooked even without that new fishing rod or the guided fishing tour? Don't get me wrong, those are perfect for me to use at my lake cabin. However, the best present for me is right here under this bow!" Brass gently undid the tied plaid headband as Iris's longer hair fell and framed her face.

"How'd you know…I mean about the fishing rod?" Jim asked.

Iris's eyes dropped a moment before meeting his. "A while back after one of our dates when we were at your place, I had to go and in the bathroom you left your, uh, reading material out - Victoria's Secret and Bass Pro Shops. I saw the Bass one open to a particular page. This song makes me think of you. Seems I always have a song running through my head, you know."

"Know what would make tonight end perfectly?" Brass whispered.

"What?" Iris whispered back.

"That I could stay tonight. No hanky panky, well hanky maybe. I want your face to be the first thing I see tomorrow morning. I brought an overnight bag just in case." Brass said softly, hopefully.

Her brown eyes gazed up at him, he felt himself getting lost in them. Rubbing noses with him, Iris replied with a secretive smile, "Access granted." Her lips brushed his.

"Oh, this is for you." Jim produced a small midnight blue satin box that he then opened for Iris. Inside was a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket that he then put around her neck. Iris opened the locket to see a picture of them taken weeks ago when the CSI team had gone bowling; his arms had been wrapped tight around her.

"Jim, I love it." Iris said simply with a catch in her voice.

"It's inscribed on the back, hon, read it." Brass encouraged her.

"With this, you'll always have my heart with you - JB." Iris began to sniffle. "Aw, Jim."

"Merry Christmas, babe, just an early present. Let's make use of that mistletoe again." Brass smiled down at her.

Outside the front door, Grissom and Sara waited a moment, having seen Brass go back in via the patio door.

"What do you think, Griss?"

"About…?"

"Brass and Iris, silly!"

"Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind."

"Who said that one?"

"Shakespeare from "A Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Seriously, Griss, what do you think?"

"After the year Jim's had, I'd like to think Iris was waiting to happen for him. I'm optimistic about them."

"And what's on your mind, then?"

"Mmmmm, velvet handcuffs and chocolate syrup and your smile."

Grissom held Sara close as they slow-danced on the porch as they listened to the song inside. He smiled down at her when they saw the inside lights go out. "Iris knows how to pick a good song."

The Kelly Clarkson song went on…

"What if I told you it was all meant to be. Would you believe me. Would you agree. It's almost that feelin' that we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell you love has come here and now. A moment like this some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Everything changes but beauty remains. Something so tender I can't explain. Well I may be dreamin' but still lie awake. Can we make this dream last forever and I'll cherish all the love we share. Could this be the reign of love above. I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people spend two lifetimes for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Oh, like this some people search forever, oh yeah. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."


End file.
